


How Does He Know?

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Complete, Dates, Emotional Overload, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, M/M, Musical Number, Original song lyrics, Relationship Problems, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, bad at everything tbh, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider yourself on Boyfriend Probation, Jack."</p><p>Jack has accidentally hurt and neglected Tim, viewing Tim more as himself than his own person. Tim gives him two weeks to prove he cares.</p><p>Nakayama gives romance advice via song and Jack tries to understand what feelings are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Consider yourself on Boyfriend Probation, Jack."

Tim wished he could say he liked his relationship with Jack. The sex was good. The other other sex was good. Even more sex after that was good.

But there was nothing with it. 

Day after day, for months, it was sex and banter and going to bed feeling like his boyfriend didn't even know him. Like his own needs didn't matter. That Jack could fuck all he wanted, and that Tim could do all the work around their apartment and constantly cater to Jack's needs without even much appreciation in return.

He couldn't do it.

"Haha, what baby?" Jack stood up and hugged Tim from behind, which might've been sweet had he not added a roll of his hips against Tim's ass.

"I'm not in the mood," snapped Tim.

Aha. That got his attention. Jack stepped back with his hands up. "Woah, okay, okay! What? What're you talkin' about?"

Tim stood straight and took in a shaky breath. "Listen, Jack. I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?"

"What this is. Being fuck buddies. Me putting in all the work and effort so we stay together, with nothing in return from you! We started this as boyfriends, and you said you cared about me, but it's never felt like it. When was the last time you did anything for me?!"

Jack smirked, and all Tim wanted to do was punch that smug, disrespectful look off of his face. "Last night, if I recall-"

"No!" Tim shook his head, feeling hopeless. "I mean outside of bed. For me as a person. Listen, Jack. The point is, I need a break from the sex. I need you to put in effort. I'm gonna give you a week or two to prove you care about me, or we're done. I'll be sleeping in the spare room."

Jack stood rooted to the floor as he watched Tim gather his pillows and favorite blanket and move them to the other bedroom. People didn't do this to him. It just didn't happen. No one left Jack. "What- what do you want me to do?!"

Tim folded his arms. "Exactly what I said. I need to be your boyfriend, not whatever this is."

Jack didn't get it. Their relationship was perfect. Jack woke up, went to work, came home to be spoiled by Tim, had passionate sex, repeat. 

What the hell was Tim upset about?

"You're not serious. I mean really, Tim-"

"TWO WEEKS!" shouted Tim. "TWO WEEKS FOR YOU TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, OR WE'RE DONE!" Tim didn't care if Jack threw him out an airlock for speaking his mind. "This is the kind of shit I mean! I try to bring up how I'm hurting and I need something, and all you do is disrespect me or turn it into a joke. You make me feel worthless."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Woah there buddy. Worthless? I don't-"

"Yes you do! I've tried to have this conversation for a week now about how I don't feel good about us, and how I feel used for sex and that all you see when you look at me is yourself, and you don't give a damn until I threaten to leave you!" His voice cracked at the end and Tim covered his face with his hands.

Jack's insides tightened with anger, about to go on the defensive, until Tim started crying. Oh fuck, this was bad. "Tim? Look, I'll be better, okay?" He wanted to smooth this whole morning over, make Tim happy with a kiss and move on.

Tim was having none of it. His shoulders shook as he cried. "I- you made me feel so adored and important. Back when you- you wanted me. Now it feels like a lie. I- I was just something to be won, so you played with me until I said yes. Is that it, Jack? Is that how you feel? Because I feel it every fucking time you don't want to spend any time with me outside of fucking me, every time you say you don't want dinner with me, every time you only display affection in public when there's people and cameras around, and every goddamn time you refer to me as yourself! I hate it! Is that all I fucking am, a walking kink?!" screeched Tim. He shoved Jack away and slammed the door on his way out, still crying.

"Double fuck," muttered Jack. Was he really that terrible of a boyfriend? He pulled out his Echo and messaged Tim. 

Jack: Hey pumpkin, I'm sorry you feel neglected. I'm gonna treat you good, baby.

Tim didn't reply, and Jack wasn't really surprised. He didn't know how to handle crying people. At least, crying people he cared about. Around now was the time Jack would throw a fit and punch something, but he needed to keep Tim. 

Jack: baby please I know you're mad  
Jack: I'll suck you off later ;)  
Jack: I'll do anything you want  
Jack: P LEASE babe I don't like being ignored

Jack ground his teeth as he was notified that Tim read his messages, and then took ten minutes to send a reply Jack didn't want to be reading.

Tim: unless I say so you're not touching me these next two weeks. fuck off. 

Jack: well what do you want to do then

He was honestly lost. If Tim wasn't dating him for his bank account, which he could ask for any gift he wanted, or his skill in bed, the fuck else was there to discuss? 

Tim: why don't you go talk to Nakayama, since he's the only one who convinced me to not outright dump your ass. dick.

Jack made a face. "That guy? Tim's been talking to that guy??? And not ME?"

Jack: the fuck you talking to Nike socks for

This was unacceptable. Jack threw his Echo on the floor before picking it back up. He didn't know why he was so upset. He had things to do, but he liked Tim. A pain had settled in his chest when Tim started crying, for some reason. 

He called up Moxxi and was relived when she answered. "What."

"Oh, ha heyyyy, Mox! Uhhh, see I got a problem I um, need assistance with. Bit of boy trouble."

Moxxi inhaled sharply. "Is it Tim?"

"Actually, yes-"

"I told him to dump you weeks ago! Why is he still with you? Just let him go, Jack. He needs what I know you can't give."

She hung up and Jack threw his Echo even harder. "What the FUCK?"

Tim wanted Jack to listen to him. Tim had said to go talk to Nakayama.

Fuck.

Jack dragged himself down to the Hub Of Heroism, obviously ragged without even his hair fixed. He considered getting a drink at 8 AM, but even Jack knew that wouldn't go over well with his upset boyfriend. He overrode Nakayama's door lock and moodily strode in. "Hey asshole! What's wrong with my boyfriend?"

Nakayama looked up from whatever terrifying thing he was working on at his computer and gasped with joy. "Jack, sir! Oh I'm so honored-"

"Tim!" Jack snapped. "What's wrong with Tim? What has he told you?"

Nakayama blinked and then sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Well, sir. He's been feeling neglected and depressed lately. He talks to me because I always can tell the two of you apart. Not that he isn't also absolutely perfectly gorgeous," gushed Nakayama, "but he's Timothy."

"So what does he want?" Jack folded his arms and Nakayama perked up.

"Why, he wants you to woo him of course! Court him, win him back, show you care. All that."

"Uhhhhh." Jack blinked with surprise. "Isn't that working backwards? We've been screwing for months."

"Oh, you're so clueless!" Nakayama clapped his hands gleefully. "Luckily for you, Jack I can help you out!"

"Good, get me a-"

"I prepared a song just for this occasion!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Ah yes, this sort of thing was why Jack never ever came to this part of Helios if he could avoid it. Jack gaped as Nakayama pulled out a guitar from his closet and tuned it as he spoke. "Poor Tim's been upset for so long, I knew I would need to prepare for this conversation and make it great!"

"Can you just tell me what to do without-"

Nakayama interrupted with a chord and sang:

"So your lover's turnin soooouuur~  
Despite your wealth and power  
You give him cash  
You got good dick game  
But somehow he just ain't the same-

Now as long as I don't encroach-  
May I suggest a different approach?"

Nakayama dramatically twanged a few strings and leaned towards Jack, and Jack made a mental note to punch him once he was done. Unfortunately, he needed the advice and sharply nodded. He strummed some chords and picked up the tempo, upbeat and happy to clash with Jack's scowl:

"You always tell, but you don't show  
What he really needs to know  
It's not about him as your hoe  
It's how you feel in the afterglow

"He's got nice hair!  
He's well aware  
Anyone could tell him that  
But why does he call you home?  
What makes you not go out and roam?

"Now in all matters of the heart  
It's an important art-"

Jack snorted loudly.

"YES of the heart, Jack!  
To know why you share a bed  
He could be anywhere instead

"Do you kiss him every night?  
Make sure his every day is bright?  
How long has it been since you had a date?  
I know exactly, and I wouldn't wait!

"So, how well do you know Tim?  
You won't win him back on a whim  
Listen to his interests and what he likes  
Try to avoid what results in "yikes"

"Be gentle  
Not judgemental  
Give him praise give him joy  
Or he might be someone else's boy."

Nakayama finished with a bow, and Jack punched the wall, since he still needed answers. "What the hell do you mean, someone else's boy?!"

"Please Jack, you know how hot he is. He feels like you don't know him, and that the only reason you're in a relationship is because you're his double. He COULD be with anyone else, and I'll bet you he's thinking about it."

Jack didn't get insecure. That was the direct opposite of what he did. Jack was an overconfident, sexy, cocky amazing person.

Who was suddenly feeling VERY insecure.

"No- that's absurd! Tim is great! Fuck, I got other doubles and I wouldn't invite those assholes to bed! Why would he think that? What the FUCK?" vented Jack. 

Nakayama bounced on his heels with excitement. "Jaaaaaack, you have to prove that! Show him you know what he likes. Remember the little things. Take him on dates. But most of all, if you want to keep him, you have to incorporate caring for him into your relationship. You can't just buy him flowers when something's wrong!"

Jack frowned. "Isn't that the only reason you'd by flowers? Dead bodies and apologies?"

"NOOOOO!!!" Nakayama clutched his chest. "You buy flowers because they're pretty and you want your lover to have them and enjoy seeing them! They're a gesture, a sweet thing to do!"

"Oh." Jack straightened himself up. He could do this. "Well, I'm gonna go out and woo my boyfriend! I'm gonna romance him so hard he'll see STARS."

Nakayama watched him leave with a dreamy look on his face and Jack smirked. Ooooh, this would be fun. Tim would be so happy.

Jack started humming as he strode to his office, the tune Nakayama was singing in his head. Maybe he could do a reprise.

He swung by the flower shop in the Hub of Heroism shopping mall and messaged Tim as he rode the elevator back upstairs.

Jack: Hey handsome prince, I know what I need to do now. Buckle your seatbelt, babe. You're in for a wooing this world has never seen.  
Jack: Take the week off. 

Tim: I'd rather work.

If Tim wanted to be a salty sad pie, Jack supposed he would let him. He left a huge flower arrangement on their table, knowing Tim would have to walk by and see it on the way to his room. Jack reclined on his own bed with a piece of paper and a pencil, writing and brainstorming as he did actual work here and there from his Echo.

Tim got home and silently made himself dinner. Jack wanted to kick himself, of COURSE he should've cooked. "Hey Tim," he said gently, coming up to stand beside him.

Tim kept his head down, still obviously depressed. "The flowers are nice," he mumbled.

"Can I hug you? You- I want to make you feel better."

Tim shrugged and Jack held back a sharp comment. They didn't need another fight. Jack took Tim into his arms and held him. "I'm gonna make this right, okay? I'm gonna be better."

"You can't fix this overnight, Jack." Tim stepped away, his face sorrowful. "And I don't want you to do anything fake for me. And aside from what you do, I- I have feelings, and I think I need to be left alone right now. Goodnight."

Jack watched Tim leave. "Goodnight, Tim."

It burned to watch him go. It burned to think of Tim leaving him for good, never wanting Jack to hold or kiss him again. Jack laid down by himself and pain seized his chest. Tim had always been there, every single night for months.

Now it was empty.

Jack bit his lip. God, he wanted to hold Tim again. He didn't even think about sex, just about how much he needed Tim THERE.

He waited to fall asleep but just tossed and turned, habitually only on one half off the mattress. Jack couldn't stand it anymore and had to at least tell Tim.

Jack: You're probably asleep, but I miss you. You should know.

Tim read the message, but didn't reply.

Jack finished his piece for Tim, all his unsensored self plus Nakayama's rhyme scheme.

He'd win him back.

Jack had never wanted anyone so bad in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Boyfriend Wooing: Step One: Make Breakfast.

Jack actually liked to cook. He hummed as he cracked eggs into a pan and made a cheese omelette alongside hash browns for him and Tim to share. The smell and sizzling made Jack's stomach growl and he held back on nibbling until he grabbed a tray with two coffees to take to Tim's room. 

"Good morning!"

Tim blearily sat up and yawned. "I thought I had the day off." He didn't sleep with his mask on and Jack could see a few freckles across his nose and cheeks.

Cute.

"Duh, silly. You get the day off AND breakfast." 

"Oh." Tim managed a small smile as Jack handed him the tray and propped him up with pillows. "Thanks." 

Jack got on the bed on top of the covers beside Tim and helped himself to their shared plate. He thought he made breakfast rather well, but noticed Tim frown slightly. "What I'd do?"

"Uh? Nothing! It's really good." Tim was a good actor but a bad liar.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiim, you're making a face."

Jack watched Tim intently until Tim blushed and gave in. "Um, I'm not like, a big fan of egg and cheese."

"Oh." Well shit.

"It tastes good!" said Tim quickly. "But it's just not my thing? Like? I mean. Um. If I eat this I'll have to destroy the bathroom later."

Damnit. Jack took the tray despite Tim's shout of "Hey!" "Okay, Tim. Go back to sleep for like twenty minutes-"

"No, no, it's fine-"

"I won't put your ass or our bathroom through that trauma!" declared Jack. He playfully flung the covers over Tim's face. "Go to sleep, I'll be back." 

Jack shoved most of the omelet in his face as he got out a griddle and bread. Tim had to like French toast, right? He chewed with his mouth partially open and turned around as he made his egg mixture. "Yur suppoffsed tuh be in bed."

"I felt bad and I was gonna eat that anyway, but I guess not." Tim giggled as Jack tried to swallow his food. "It was sweet of you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Tough shit, I'm making you something you'll actually like." He added vanilla to his bowl of beaten eggs and soaked a piece of bread in it before dropping it on the griddle. "How're you this morning."

"I'm okay." Tim's hair was a mess and the t-shirt and boxers he'd worn to bed were rumpled up, and all Jack wanted to do was help him out of those and mess his hair up even more. "I really mean it, Jack. It's sweet you're trying."

"Doing," corrected Jack. "Do or do not, there is no try." He sprinkled cinnamon on the bread he was cooking and folded his arms. "You think I'm not genuine in caring about you?"

It sounded accusatory. He knew it. Tim, however, seemed to appreciate the opportunity to be blunt. "I- I feel like things will go back to how they were. You'll be your old self again and you'll stop trying until I feel horrible again and then you'll put on a show, repeat." Jack meant to crack another egg into his bowl to make more toast but he missed and slammed it on the counter, snarling at his hand as Tim jumped back. "What the FUCK, Jack?!"

"You said you were giving me a chance. That doesn't sound like much of a chance to me." Jack stayed calm, despite raw egg covering his arm. "I hurt you. I know that. Please, Tim. Believe in me. I called Moxxi and I know what she said to you." Jack took in a shaky breath. "Maybe I can learn from my mistakes." 

Tim looked away and Jack got the same chest pains as the day before. He'd made Tim cry. Again. "Fuck, I'm sorry-"

"You- you mean it?" He sniffled and rubbed his face on his sleeve. "I'm just some guy, I know I ask too much-"

"No you don't." Jack swallowed hard. "You're not just some guy. You're mine." Tim shyly smiled through his tears and Jack felt emboldened to kiss his cheek. "You're my Timothy, and you're going to damn know it. I want you. I don't care about anyone else."

"You don't even know my favorite color. Or anything about me at all."

Jack knew what to say. "I do know your favorite color, though."

"What is it?"

"Not yellow."

Tim laughed and smiled so wide Jack's heart lifted. "Fine! You win this one!"

Jack served Tim his toast and kissed his cheek again. "I'm gonna go change out of my egg covered shirt. Go eat."

So far, so okay. Jack hated being doubted, but he supposed Tim had a right to be wary. Jack had his own abandonment issues to deal with. Really, he was lucky Tim hadn't just left. Tim seemed happy when he came back out. He was admiring the flowers on the table as he ate, a peaceful look on his face. "Thank you, Jack. This really is nice."

Jack swooped down and kissed his cheek. "Good." He'd already eaten, but didn't mind sitting by Tim. Geez, it was weird how something so casual felt so special. Jack never stayed after he ate, always rushing out to work. He liked cooking but almost never did it. Tim was definitely right in that they needed this more often, at least as often as being CEO would allow. "What would you like today? Want a massage?"

"Oooooh." Tim finished his toast and nodded eagerly. "Wilhelm gives the best, except he charges ten dollars a minute. It's so worth it, though. He gave me a free thirty second sample one time."

Jack snorted. "Wilhelm?"

"Yeah. Have you seen his hands? It feels fantastic." 

He'd planned on rubbing Tim's back himself, but this would give Jack time for actually working. "Alright. Use what money you need to pay him." 

"Sweeeeeeeeet." 

Jack felt like he was getting mixed messages. Tim wanted him, but then went off to hang out with Wilhelm. Whatever. He had work anyway. That didn't stop him from thinking about Tim all day, though. Any other morning he would've probably fucked Tim over the counter if he'd stuck around instead of talk about anything. 

Maybe that WAS a problem.

Jack took a selfie lounging back in his bright yellow chair and waited for Tim to like it. Come on. Come ooooooooooooooooon. It got 500 likes in ten minutes but none from Tim. 

Jack irritably texted Tim.

Jack: hey pumpkin  
Jack: thinking of you baby  
Jack: what u doing right now  
Jack: baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe  
Jack: I have a surprise for you today  
Jack: it's super important I know exactly when you'll be in the hub of heroism ;)  
Jack: OH MY FUCKING GOD REPLY TO ME YOU SLUT

Jack sneered and banged his fist on his desk. Tim??? Ignoring him??? Unacceptable.

He took a lunch break and strode out of his office to Wilhelm's quarters. One door swipe and he overrode the lock, striding into Wilhelm's bedroom.

Tim was undressed except for a towel around his waist, laid out on a massage table with the most blissful, carefree expression Jack had ever seen. "Tim."

"Hm?" he hummed sleepily. Wilhelm was massaging his feet and gave no sign that Jack had even walked in.

"Did you get my texts?"

"Uhhhhh, I set my echo over there and I haven't moved since." Tim yawned and sighed.

"You didn't text me back."

Jack wanted to be imposing. He wanted to turn into a green little monster shouting that he was jealous. Damnit, this is why Tim did this, right? He wanted him to leap into his arms. Instead, Tim eyed him and smirked like a lazy cat. "Awwwwww, you're POUTING."

"I- no! No I'm PISSED."

Tim stretched out, completely infuriatingly unconcerned. "I'll spend time with you once I'm done. But daaaaamn does this feel good. You oughta try."

Jack folded his arms. "I was trying to text you to see when you'd be passing through the Hub of Heroism, kay? I have a surprise for you."

"Awwwwww. I'll probably be about twenty minutes. Wilhelm has to massage my other foot and go over my back again." Tim DID look absolutely peaceful. Jack gently pet his hair and Tim beamed at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"See you later, hot stuff." Jack winked at Tim and left, feeling slightly better. He was still in the green. 

And he was about to blow Tim's socks off.

Not in the usual way of course. That blowing would have to wait.

Jack situated himself in the Voice of Hyperion kiosk to set up for his plan. "When I tell you, read this message, okay?"

The lady, who Jack hadn't really ever processed existed, looked over the paper. "Of course, sir. Not the worst message I've ever been handed."

With a wireless microphone and his notebook, Jack stood in the center of the hub. He smiled at passerby, posing for cameras and running a hand through his hair (without messing it up of course). He compulsively checked his watch, impatient. He saw the fast travel activate and his heart leapt as Tim materialized, looking like he wanted to hurl.

The Voice of Hyperion spoke on his signal, a prepared text sent once Tim appeared. "Hello, Helios. Handsome Jack is here to serenade his perfect boyfriend and body double with a song. Please direct your attention to the sultry voice of your beloved CEO."

Tim was staring at Jack from across the hub like a deer caught in headlights. 

Jack winked and sprang into action, turning the mic on and cooing, "Hey Timmy!"

Nakayama had done an acoustic version, but Jack went for full on rap, performing a few beatboxes before launching in-

"Hey bitch!

"I always tell but I don't show  
What you really need to know  
You're so much more than my hoe  
You make me feel so good in our afterglow-"

Tim covered his mouth and Jack assumed it was going over excellently, as planned.

"So, how well do I know my Tim?  
I ain't gonna win him back on a whim  
Babe, what we got is good  
And you're all familiar with my manhood-"

A burning, dark red blush spread from under Tim's mask to his cheeks, neck, and ears. YES, it was working!

"I'm gonna kiss that every night  
Make sure your every day is bright   
How long has it been since we had a date?  
Shit, we shouldn't wait!"

Tim was now covering his mouth with both hands and Jack hoped he could hold off on swooning until the next verse. 

"You may call me overzealous   
But I want all these bitches to get jealous   
I'm gonna give you so much joy  
You better never be someone else's boy."

Jack dramatically bowed as Tim shrank back from the crowd that was gathering around. "Call me baby!" He dropped the mic and grinned at Tim, who was frantically texting on his phone.

Tim: meet me home

YES. 

Hyperion muttered, "Ow," in the background in complaint of the dropped microphone, but Jack ignored her, instead dashing home to follow Tim.

Jack burst into the living room and held his arms open at Tim, who was panting on the couch. "Hey babe! You like it?"

Tim was shaking and panting and wasn't stopping.

A second later, Jack understood.

"Oh fuck, hey, hey Tim. Are you okay?" Jack immediately sat by him and held him. "Did I offend you? Shit, I'm sorry-"

"N-no. I- that. Public." Tim took in a shaky breath. "Really really public. Public and sex jokes aren't- aren't my thing." Tim hugged Jack back and tucked his burning face under Jack's neck. "But, I- I liked it." 

"I didn't mean to give you anxiety." Jack rubbed Tim's back and Tim snuggled even closer to him, regaining his composure.

"Dick jokes and half the space station staring at me aside, I really liked it." Tim pressed his nose to Jacks. "Did you mean it about wanting to kiss me every night? And taking me on dates?"

Whew. "Of course I did. I want to treat you right."

Tim unclipped his mask and set it aside to kiss Jack on the forehead, above Jack's mask. "That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I- it means a lot." 

Jack hugged Tim tighter. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight? Just us, some candles, and the best food on Helios?"

Tim squeezed him and smiled happily. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim had a great quote for how their dinner date started. It came from a favorite author of his, but he'd hoped it'd never apply to his own life:

"There is no worse sound in the world than someone who cannot play the violin but insists on doing so anyway."

Jack brought the wretched bow down on his violin strings again, producing the most awful sounds Tim had ever heard, aside from the news that his voice modulator was never coming out. Tim winced in pain and grimaced. "Ja- Jack-"

"I've been practicing this one," said Jack proudly, producing more wailing and squealing from his out of tune violin.

"It's- oh god Jack I'm so sorry but it's hurting my ears!"

Jack paused with a frown. "I thought you liked music. I was trying not to rap at you at this fancy restaurant." He didn't get it. Serenading Tim with a violin was the perfect alternative to dick jokes at dinner. However, he noticed Tim had hardly eaten. "You don't like violins?"

"I don't like violins," confirmed Tim. He smiled with relief when Jack lowered his auditory torture implement. "But it's very sweet that you wanted to play for me. I'm flattered and really happy that you're spending time with me."

Jack took Tim's hand and kissed the back of it, eyes up to watch Tim blush. He'd started to realize how much Tim liked the little gestures. Even if he didn't like Jack playing an instrument, one little kiss and Tim was fighting a smile and bright flush on his cheeks. "Come on sweetheart, you should eat your dinner."

Tim nodded, still flustered enough he knocked his fork onto the floor. "Y-yeah, sorry." He was unused to the candlelight and exquisite food and general luxury Jack had, able to give him anything he wanted. 

"Here." Jack used his own fork and stabbed a piece of Tim's steak. He held it up in front of Tim. "Go on."

Smooth, Jack. Tim ate off of Jack's fork. "Hmm."

Jack and Tim ate together in silence. To Tim, it was welcome, but Jack felt obligated to be involved. Tim wanted them to know each other, right? "My grandma drowned my cat when I was eight years old." 

"I- oh that's terrible!" Tim exclaimed, appalled.

"She was a total bitch," added Jack. "My mom was a slut, too. What was your family like?"

Tim fidgeted. "Oh- um. I'm so sorry to hear you had a rough time."

"It's all in the past," assured Jack. He was genuinely curious about Tim, though. "Come on, what about you?"

"Uhhh." Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, my dad left my mom when I was little, so I didn't really get to know him. I have three little sisters. My mom was always good to me, but I think she got frustrated. I was 23 and still living with her, yanno? And my degree is in creative writing, so it's not like I was bringing in much." Tim went quiet, lost in the past. "They said she laughed when they told her I died. I- it hurts. A lot. She might've out of shock, but I miss her. I miss my little sisters. Their dad was nice and good to us too, even if he didn't see me as his all the time. The most violent things that happened in my hometown were schoolyard brawls and the occasional robbery. It was peaceful. Always rainy on that part of Eden."

Jack stared.

All of a sudden, he realized he didn't know much about Tim at all. So many basic things about his life that anyone he'd ever seen on the street would know, Jack didn't. He wanted more. He needed more. With a sort of gentleness Jack usually didn't portray, he held Tim's hand. A part of him felt guilty for taking that all away, but Tim wouldn't be dating him if he was holding a grudge. "Tell me more. What did you do on Eden? What did you write about?"

Tim looked startled at Jack's questions. "You care about that?"

"You're right, kiddo. I don't know much about you, but you've had to literally be me. I want to know." He cared.

Jack was also incredibly nosy and couldn't stand not knowing everything about Tim.

"Okay. Uhh." Tim smiled at the waiter who brought them chocolate cake for dessert and eagerly took a bite, talking through it. "I spent a lot of time in a cafe near my house. They had soothing music playing, dark furniture, and lanterns strung from the ceiling. I loved to sit in there and write my novel, especially as it rained outside. I did the same thing in my room. I'd play video games or write, often cuddling my cats. One of them was named Scruffles, and the other one was No since she was such a brat as a kitten."

Jack laughed, an honest, amused laugh that still sounded a bit worrying but not bitter. "No should meet Butt Stallion."

Tim grinned and ate more cake. "I worked odd jobs in food service and retail. It's kinda why I'm so dead inside. The last job I had was as a waiter, but I made lower than average tips on account of being ugly, even if I was nice to everyone." 

"Unfair. Your service was food, not your ass." Jack couldn't imagine Tim doing an actual bad job of waiting tables since he'd survived vault hunting.

Tim snorted. "Didn't help that my asthma made my voice real bad. Imagine me waking up from that surgery, being so happy to know what it's like to breathe and then it's hey Jack! Go suffocate on the moon!"

They both were amused for a moment, eating dessert quietly. Still, Jack had to know. "What was your novel about?"

"UH."

Jack smirked. "Come ooooooon, I wanna know." 

Tim was incredibly nervous. "You're gonna laugh, but I liked writing fantasy epics."

Jack didn't expect that, but whatever. "Okay, cool."

"Fantasy epics where all the characters are bears."

Tim knew him well, because Jack couldn't keep down a snort. "I- why?"

"I like bears! And fantasy! And it was more fun than plain old fantasy where everyone is humanoid." Tim smiled shyly. "There were a lot of lgbt bears in my stories. I wrote for a very specific niche. Was kinda why I was so broke." 

"That's kinda cute, in a nerd way." 

Jack thought dinner went well, even if Tim had a point about his violin playing. Look, he was rusty, okay?

So he was surprised when Tim didn't want to come to bed.

"What's wrong?"

Tim sighed. "I need more than just two days, Jack."

"I-" Jack was floored. "Did I hurt you that much?"

"I need to recover." Tim looked down at the floor. "I have been hurting awhile. You're not doing anything wrong, and- and please don't feel like you haven't been enough because today WAS really good."

Jack stepped close to Tim. God, he'd FUCKED up. He gently took Tim in his arms and just held him close. He kissed Tim's cheek and noticed Tim's mouth twitch with a smile. "I told you I'd kiss you every night."

"I really thought you were about to say 'gonna tap that every night'." Tim laughed and hugged Jack back. "I'll be okay, I just need time."

Okay Tim. Jack smirked to himself because boy, he still had plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was a genius. Who else would think to give Tim such a great gift as this?

"C'mere girl," he cooed at Butt Stallion. He held the eridium out in his hand and smirked as his shining, diamond Pandoracorn ate it. "Give me the best you got, it's for Tim." Butt Stallion neighed happily and spun around, lifting her tail and dropping a legendary rocket launcher. She nuzzled him and Jack pet her affectionately. "Thank you, it's perfect! I'll be back later, okay?" 

The rocket launcher was heavy, held an impressive eight rockets, and was the most accurate Jack had ever seen. Bonus: it dealt corrosive damage. "Oooooooooh." He called Tim on his ECHO, bouncing on his heels. "Hey Tim!"

"Hey." Tim had gone down to Elpis to visit Janey and it annoyed the hell out of Jack, who was secretly offended that Tim had more "friends" than he did. "What's up?"

"I have a present for when you come back! It's super awesome and amazing! When the hell are you coming back anyway?"

Tim laughed slightly, able to sense Jack's jealousy. He liked it in a way, that Jack wanted more time with him. "In awhile, okay? I gotta tell my friends how amazing you are."

"You better!" Jack puffed his chest out. "Like how I performed a musical number to win your heart?"

"Oh I told everyone. Janey still hasn't recovered from that, don't worry." 

Jack was pleased. "Good. I- See you!" He hung up and bit his tongue harshly.

He'd almost tagged a casual 'I love you' on the end of his call.

Boy was that a can of worms for another day. Jack didn't have to say it, right? It was clear he cared for Tim. In fact, he put up with a lot of shit if he was honest. 

He turned to Butt Stallion, who was a bit too smart for a pony, and sighed. "I've never told my boyfriend that I love him." She glared at him and whinnied, nudging him as if to say THEN SAY IT, IDIOT. "It's not that simple, okay? He knows I care. That's what this whole thing is about." She stamped her hoof and Jack didn't need a translation.

If the pony thought he was a bad boyfriend, maybe he DID have problems. Problems with affection and God, the fact he even wanted to say he loved Tim was a problem right there. 

Rocket launcher now, feelings later.

Tim showed up an hour later and Jack had to try very hard to not let on how he'd been counting the minutes. "Hey babe! Damn, you're gonna love what I got."

"I'm excited." Tim grinned and let Jack lead him into his bedroom.

"Ta da!" Jack had laid the rocket launcher out on Tim's bed, topped with a bow for effect. "Anything tries to touch you down on Elpis, it'll regret it."

"Oh." Tim examined it, not quite as blown away as Jack thought he'd be.

"Straight from Butt Stallion's butt!"

Tim's mouth twitched up. "So you literally gave me shit."

Well, shit. Jack hadn't thought about that. "Pandoracorns are made of diamonds, so it's not like our kind of shit. It's diamonds and eridium. I- I mean-"

"Literal shit."

"No, no, it just passed through her body to the end and came out differently!"

"The definition of poop, Jack." Tim giggled behind his hand but toyed with the ribbon Jack had stuck on it. "Thank you."

"It deals corrosive damage." Damn it, Jack didn't understand why Tim wasn't enthused. "You don't like it?"

"I do!" Tim picked it up and examined it more closely. "It's legendary loot on my bed, it's awesome! But yanno, it's kinda, I mean, work related." 

Oooooh. "So you feel like it's your boss giving you a job tool?" Jack hugged Tim from behind and kissed his cheek. "With this, you can defend yourself. No one can hurt you. I've gotten you the best shields I can find as well, all for us to use. It's not an empty gift."

Tim set the launcher down, understanding dawning on him. "You mean this is a way you're caring for me?"

"Duh. Also this thing is fuckin FANTASTIC." 

"Well, thank you. That means a lot." Tim turned and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

Jack wasn't done, though. Just because a legendary rocket launcher in Tim's bed wasn't enough to get him in Tim's bed (which made no sense considering Jack would be down for anything if a lover gave him that), he had another romantic gift up his sleeves. "I have great news."

"Hm?"

He drew himself up proudly and met Tim's eyes. "I trimmed my pubes."

Silence.

Followed by the loudest, most sudden burst of laughter he'd ever witnessed from Tim. Tim doubled over and collapsed onto his bed, crying with mirth. "GOD!"

"Do you want proof?" Jack had been hoping to deliver that line when there was a good chance Tim was effectively seduced, which was evidently not the case. "I don't think this is working, is it?"

Tim took awhile to recover, laughing until his chest ached. "Jack, really? I- I never- it- oh my god I never thought about your hair at all." 

"I need to tailor my wooing tactics, apparently." 

"Just that you're trying means so much. Honestly, Jack." Tim kissed him again and Jack held him, enjoying the closeness. "I like chocolate."

Jack growled, but playfully. "You could've just told me that days ago." 

Tim kissed him again and stepped away. "It's okay. I had a relaxing day, I got to visit Janey, and I'm honestly happy that you did this for me. Thank you, Jack. I think I want to go to sleep."

"Without me?" Jack didn't want to sound whiny but he hated not sleeping with Tim.

"I just need my space. It's okay." Tim frowned and pecked Jack's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Jack didn't reply. He didn't trust himself to. Once outside Tim's room he clenched his fists and bit his lip. Rejection after rejection. Tim said they were fine and good but it wasn't enough. Jack wasn't enough. Didn't Tim realize it hurt? His mind stewed on it as he laid down to sleep too. Maybe it was payback for Jack's neglect, to make him try and try to please Tim and get farther and farther away as he tried. 

He hugged a pillow to himself and his chest ached. Jack didn't know what he was doing wrong now. Losing Tim seemed like a very real possibility. 

Tim said he wanted chocolate. Jack realized that he'd been giving Tim things that he'd mostly like. Tim wanted flowers, chocolate, and cute things. And time away from Jack, apparently. 

Jack couldn't take it and texted Tim.

Jack: hey, I still miss you.

Jack: I don't know what I'm doing wrong. You say you want to be closer but you keep pushing me away 

He didn't really expect a response, but almost knocked everything off his table to get to his ECHO when Tim replied. 

Tim: I'm not avoiding you, I just haven't had time with a friend or time to relax for months

Tim: when was the last time you gave either of us a day off?

Jack didn't know how he hadn't thought about that. Actually he did know; he was a busy CEO with a company to run. Tim had a point, though.

He called Blake on his ECHO, pleased that he picked up. "Sir?"

"Yo Blake, I'm taking the day off tomorrow. Gotta chill sometimes, yanno? Cancel or postpone everything. Tim and I are both off."

He hung up abruptly and texted Tim.

Jack: we both have tomorrow off as of right now

Jack: be thinking about date ideas

He hardly slept, texting certain people in the R&D department a few late night commands and tossing and turning until it seemed like an acceptable time to wake Tim up. 

"Tim! Wakey wakey!" Jack flicked the light on and bounced on his heels, excited as Tim groggily woke up. "I have something special for us to do right away!"

"Umph." Tim yawned and Jack resisted kissing him, knowing that he'd want to keep Tim in bed even longer if they got to cuddling or better yet, fucking. Instead he took in Tim's cute bedhead and sleepy eyes. "It's like 4:30 in the morning, Jack."

"Actually it's 4:50!" exclaimed Jack lightly, still excited and bounding with energy. "Pretty please with gunpowder on top? It's important that it's this early!"

Tim reluctantly left his warm bed and stumbled into Jack's arms, demanding a hug if he had to go through with it. Jack waited impatiently for Tim to get dressed and drink a much needed coffee. He took Tim's hand and led him down to the Fast Travel station. "Oh Timmy, you're gonna love it!"

"Where we going?"

A mixture of interest and fear stirred in Tim when they materialized in the Research and Development department. At this time it was quiet, the torks asleep in their glass encased habitat and no workers on the clock. "Jack?"

"Okay, it's gonna be great. We're going to the aquarium together! Just us." Jack grinned and cocked a pistol. "The only problem is crossing the stalker habitat, cause I told them all to clear those assholes outta here, but they're understandably not sure they got them all." 

"Oh god."

Jack could see Tim's face falling and he grabbed his hand. "No! I promise it'll be great, okay? Summon your doubles and we'll make a break for it." 

Tim sighed. "It's so early in the morning for this." He reloaded his own weapon and punched in the code in his watch. 

"And the world just got 25% more handsome!" the Jacks chorused. 

"Run!" shouted Jack, holding Tim's hand as they sprinted down the hill into the dawning habitat, the air smelling fresh of artificial rain on grass. The scientists were right in admitting they couldn't round up all the stalkers, the Jacks seeking them out and firing lasers at them. 

A stalker lunged near Tim and Jack literally growled at it and bared his teeth, whipping his pistol out with a snarl and and firing several more shots than necessary into the stalker, eyes alight with fury and glee. "DON'T YOU FUCKIN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU FUCK!"

Tim didn't have time to react before they made it inside the aquarium section, the digi Jacks idle again beside them. He panted and his cheeks were bright pink with a soft blush. "That- that was-"

"Sorry Tim, I didn't mean to ruin our date before it start-"

"HOT."

Oh. Jack swayed his hips as he walked close to Tim, cockiness in every step. "You liked that, huh?" 

Tim grinned bashfully. "You growled and got ready to bite and claw a monster so it didn't hurt me. Fuck. I bet you would've tried to tackle and strangle it with your bare hands." He kissed Jack and lazily rested his arms on either side of Jack's neck. "Hmmmmm, so heroic and feral. God that was hot."

Jack couldn't take it. He had to kiss Tim and kiss him /good/. Tim's eyes were wide and his blush so perfect Jack cupped his face with both hands and kissed him, firmly and insistent. Tim immediately kissed back, pressing his body flush against Jack's and held him close, his hips shifting suggestively. Nah, screw suggestive, Jack steered Tim back against the wall and ground against him, grinning at Tim's loud whine.

However, Jack decided to leave Tim hanging. "It's really too bad I'm on 'boyfriend probation'," lamented Jack with a sigh, pulling back.

It worked.

"No no no no I'll lift it please PLEASE," begged Tim. Even Jack was surprised when Tim aggressively pulled him back for a kiss, wrapping a leg around his waist and mewling as he desperately clung to Jack.

It was more than Jack had possibly hoped for. He growled, knowing Tim liked it (by the way Tim bucked his hips he liked it very much) and groped Tim's buttocks, panting at how good it felt. It'd been so long since truly passionate sex that Jack was rather glad they'd had the break if it led to this. "You need it rough, baby?"

"Fuck me!" Tim pulled on Jack's hair in an effort to clash their mouths together and Jack moaned with arousal, pleasure shooting down his spine. He needed Tim and he needed Tim right then and there.

There was the off chance an R&D employee could clock on as normal and find them, and as much as Jack didn't care, he couldn't ruin it for Tim. Without breaking their kiss, he shoved Tim into a supply cubby and slammed the door shut behind them, ignoring the items and files that fell on the floor from their roughness. Jack didn't bother with anything but undoing Tim's button and yanking his jeans and boxers down, only breaking their kiss to turn Tim around. "Fuck, kid."

Tim braced himself against a shelf and opened his legs, face red and panting as Jack took out a bottle of lube from one of his many pockets. "Jack please come ON!"

"You used to tease me for always carrying lube for the ladies man aesthetic, but now you see why?" teased Jack, pressing and rubbing his slicked fingers against Tim's rim with too much gentleness.

"Ive never wanted you to fuck me so bad, just- ah!" Tim threw his head back and whined as Jack slid an entire finger inside of him. Jack didn't stay still, working him open with determination as Tim squirmed and whimpered, needy and fully aroused. 

Jack tore open his own jeans and lubed himself up, fully hard and ready. Neither were going to last long by how into this they were. He pressed his tip against Tim, not wanting to actually hurt him. "Is this okay?"

"P l ease!" 

Jack breached Tim and bit down on his neck to cover a moan that still made it out. Tim's eyes fluttered and he gripped the shelf even harder, legs open as far as he could with his clothes still on. "You feel so good and tight. Fuck."

Tim panted and thrust himself back, forcing all of Jack inside him. "I'm close."

Jack took a chance and snapped his hips, rewarded with a moan of pure pleasure from Tim. He immediately set a fast pace, a hand holding Tim's hip firmly and the other on his shoulder, nails digging into him. Heat and need made him lose himself, eyes shutting as he relentlessly pounded into Tim. He bit his lip and then thought better of it, marking Tim's neck again instead as he got closer and closer.

Tim yelped and shouted with every thrust until he cried out loudly, body seizing from his curling toes to his face, frozen with ecstasy as he came. Jack couldn't hold back as Tim's body spasmed around him and he groaned and came as well, feeling more satisfied and warm than he had in months.

They waited a moment to recover, Jack pulling out and zipping his pants as Tim breathed hard and tried to gather his wits. "Woah."

"Yeah," agreed Jack. He helped Tim dress again and he tenderly held him close, seeking affection and warmth in their afterglow. "I haven't wanted you so bad like that for awhile. I took you for granted."

Tim tiredly nuzzled Jack's neck and sighed, limp in his arms. "I was scared you'd never want me like this again. All this happened because I stopped feeling special, or wanted, or like you cared at all."

"I'm never taking you for granted again, okay?" Jack meant it. "Life might get busy, and Hyperion needs its CEO, but I will always have you to take care of. You're important." Jack huffed tiredly. "You're a permanent part of my to-do list."

Tim giggled, and instead of calming down, full on laughed until Jack joined in and they were light headed. "So, uh, do you want to go back to the date you planned before I begged you to fuck me in this supply and archive closet, which we kinda ruined?"

Jack picked up a few items that had the misfortune of being in front of Tim and would never be sanitary again. "Would it make you feel better if I destroyed the evidence?"

"Yeah. God. We just did that. In here. Oh god." Tim covered his face as Jack tidied and used the cleaning supplies at hand to pretend it had never happened. "We should go."

Jack and Tim stepped out, Jack throwing a few items in a trashcan as Tim looked around for anyone watching, even though the place was deserted. "So, Tim, before I fucked you senseless, we were going to have a romantic time looking at sea creatures together."

"Yes. We should do that." Tim held Jack's hand and smiled as Jack led him inside.

Tim had only been inside the aquatic section of the research labs when monsters were loose and there were DAHL invaders around every corner, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it peaceful. "I asked them to leave it for us, and to make it nice," said Jack. The area was softly lit and Tim could hear light music in the background, like he was at a real aquarium. 

They had a nice time. That was the best way Jack could think to describe it. Nice. There wasn't anything extravagant or over the top, but he enjoyed being close to Tim. 

Jack swallowed hard when it sunk in that he didn't want to spend a day without Tim at his side.

They ate breakfast out together, the day passing in a blur of happiness. Tim smiled and laughed and talked with him for hours, hands often reaching for the other's and lips finding their way onto cheeks and necks.

In the afternoon, after they'd looked out into space together and read up on planets and stars simply because they could, Tim wanted to get a little serious. "You mentioned that you had a cat when you were little."

"Yeah. Then my grandma killed it."

Tim held Jack's hand as they walked around Helios. "Well, do you ever miss having a cat?"

Jack wanted one so bad he could never admit it. "What? Nah, I got over it."

Tim pouted. "I love kitties, and I was wondering if you wanted to get one for us."

"Yeah! Of course, babe." Anything to make Tim stay. Jack changed course so they were walking to the Hyperion pet shop. "You can pick who we get."

He'd never been to the pet shop before, but Jack decided it was rather nice. He eyed the animals' habitats closely as well as themselves to make sure they weren't being neglected.

"Handsome Jack sirs!" The cashier frantically saluted. "I wasn't expecting an audit or anything but if you need anything-"

"Chillax, kid," drawled Jack with a wave of his hand. "We're here to get a cat."

The cashier somewhat relaxed, but still tripped over themselves to take Jack and Tim back to the cat section. "I- I hope you find a pet of worthy quality."

"Awwwwww," cooed Tim, bending close to look at a fluffy calico cat who was laying with her white tummy exposed. "I want them all, but I REALLY want this one. Can I hold her?" The worker scrambled to open the cage and Tim kept awwwwing at the cat as he scooped her up and held her. "She's purring! She's so cute!" The cat stretched out in his arms and purred against his chest, lightly swishing her tail and gripping his jacket with her claws.

"Does it have to be the one with the longest fur?"  
asked Jack, trying to play it cool about Tim buying a cat that had the same colors as his childhood one.

"Yes." Tim smiled brightly and kissed the cat's head as she sniffed him, ignoring the clerk's face at seeing the Jack look-a-like act so enamored with a cat. "She's perfect."

Jack kept it together until they got home with all of their cat supplies. "That cat looks like the one I had!" he blurted out.

Tim raised his eyebrows. He let the cat out of the carrier and she cautiously stepped out to explore their home. "Is that a problem? You could've said so. Awwwwwwwww, she likes you!"

The cat wound around Jack's legs and he picked it up, heart thudding as she purred. Tim was right in that she was cute and liked him, already sniffing and licking his hand with a rough tongue. He remembered his own cat always seeking him out when he came home and he hugged her close. "I'm getting a special tracker for her collar and she's never being let out of our floor and if anyone tries to hurt her I'll strangle them!"

"Woah. Woah. Okay." Tim pet the cat and Jack snuggled her close to himself. "I want to name her Cupcake."

"Your idea, not mine." Jack rubbed Cupcake's stomach as she purred and set her back down. "Today was perfect, and we got a cat out of it."

"Yeah." Tim kissed Jack's cheek. "I'm sleepy after you got me up so early, to be honest. I'm gonna go to bed."

Tim turned to walk away and Jack was seized with panic. The abrupt goodnight and going away after all this? No. No no no. "Timothy!" He caught Tim's arm, and combined with the feelings he was trying to repress about the cat and the dread and fear of losing Tim, his voice cracked. "Why- why can't I be good enough for you? Why do you want to leave? Why does everyone leave?"

"Jack?"

Jack panted sharply, pain shooting through his chest as he fought a sob. He couldn't cry in front of Tim. Tim wouldn't want him if he showed this weak, vulnerable piece of himself. Tim wanted the cocky, confident Jack, not the Jack who cried and held a dead cat to his face and cowered in fear under a middle aged woman. Pathetic. 

"Oh, Jack." Tim enveloped Jack in his arms and held him tightly, smoothing his hair as Jack let out a strangled sob, biting his lip hard but unable to keep it in. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." The hug only made Jack break more, unused to comfort. "I was going to get my stuff from the spare room. I don't want to hold myself back from being with you."

Jack felt incredibly stupid, but couldn't pull himself together. "I- I was so close to losing you." He burrowed his face in Tim's shoulder to muffle his cries, trying to stop. "I hurt you and made you feel isolated and you don't deserve to be burdened with this and I'm sorry I fucking hate this you- you don't have to do this."

"I love you."

Jack went rigid it Tim's embrace, but Tim kept talking. His voice was soft and shaky. "I love you. That's why I got so worried at our red flags, at you not seeking to care. I love you, and I couldn't bear to not mean anything to you. That you care, that I see parts of you no one else does, is the direct opposite of a burden, Jack. I want you."

"I- Tim." Panic. Tim couldn't love him, that wasn't how this worked. Love never worked out, it never worked and Tim had cursed them both. And yet, Tim was holding him as comfortingly as ever. Love, though? Jack couldn't handle it. "No." 

He detatched himself from Tim, eyes downcast to avoid Tim's heartbroken face. "How could you love me?!" Jack threw his mask on the floor, wanting to shatter the illusion of this, this unfair glimpse of happiness. Bitter tears streamed down Jack's cheeks. "Don't LIE to me!"

Jack closed his eyes and waited. Tim would leave like everyone else. Love didn't work out for Jack. He was a creature under his mask no one wanted, prone to lashing out and being unstable and as Tim had been forced to point out, hurting the ones he tried to care for by accident.

"I've wanted to throw that goddamn mask away since our first kiss." Tim cupped Jack's face and Jack couldn't resist opening his eyes, looking at Tim's fierce eyes like a frightened animal. "You're not going to push me away. You're not going to kill what we can be together before it starts. I REFUSE to let you do this, now that I finally have my Jack back." Tim kissed him with all the passion he had in his eyes, his hands firmly on Jack's scar. "MY Jack," he stated, breaking the short kiss. 

Jack stared back at him. "You- you're not leaving? Even seeing this?" He wiped his eyes and Tim kissed his cheek.

"Of course not. I. Love. You."

Jack knew what was lingering between them, those words Tim wanted him to say that he'd proved were true. "Love is rather complicated to me. I was married."

Dread settled in Tim's stomach. Jack had been married, of course. Why would some kid like Tim in his first relationship matter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No. Stop." Jack took a steadying breath. "I have a history. I had a wife who died. I've been betrayed. I've had all these things happen with other people, but you don't deserve to be punished for them. You're special to me. I don't want to be afraid of this." Jack held Tim around his waist. "I love you too."

Tim traced his fingers over Jack's scar. "I was there when you got this. I don't care. I never cared. I don't want you to wear a mask with me."

"I cared about it a bit too much." Jack nuzzled Tim and kissed him again, holding him close. 

They snuggled together in bed and lazily kissed until they drifted off. The next day was work as usual, but Jack had never woke up feeling better. "Love you, handsome," he said to Tim, kissing him more as Tim struggled to wake up. Jack was a CEO, but he promised himself to never emotionally neglect Tim again.

As far as friends went, well, Jack didn't have time to cultivate friendships. Tim had a different life and needs from his. Jack couldn't very well 'hang out with' Janey. Luckily, not all friendships need to be cultivated.

"Jack! Oh how did it go, tell me everything!" exclaimed Nakayama.

"Tim and I are back together, better than we ever were." Jack sighed. "Seems that song helped after all."

"I, uh, haha, don't suppose you're down for a threesome?"

Jack scoffed. "I'm rather territorial, so no."

Nakayama still grinned anyway. "You're happy with Tim, that's all that matters! My dakimakura will love to hear the news!"

Happy felt like such an odd word to Jack. He dwelled on it until he caught up with Tim after a meeting. "Timothy?"

"Yeah?" asked Tim, sensing how important it was.

Jack swallowed hard. Tim was a part of his family now and had to know. "There's someone I want you to meet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this has a different feeling than the rest of the fic but I really wanted to write it <3

Tim anxiously followed Jack down into the depths of Helios. "Is there really someone living down here?" he wondered aloud, passing by areas that seemed even more deserted and eerie than the quarantine section. 

"Just a little farther." This would be the true test to see if Tim was welcome in his family. "You're going to have questions. Just please, know I had to do it." He was properly frightened by the time Jack led him to a door that only opened with his own fingerprints. It smoothly opened to reveal an interior directly opposite of the neglected and abandoned exterior, white and new and clinical. "Angel? I have someone for you to meet!"

Jack stepped aside for Tim to look at a girl, seated in a chair with screens and wires all over, a few wires alarmingly connected directly to her. White tattoos spiraled up her arm and across her chest and neck. Her eyes were tired but lit up at seeing Tim. "Timothy Lawrence."

"How- how do you know my name?" 

"I know everything," she said with a glimpse of a smile.

"It's true," added Jack, chest swelling with pride. "Do you see, Tim? She's my daughter."

"WHAT?" Tim stared at the two of them, rapidly glancing back and forth. "But- why's she in a basement?" He eyed the wires and the monitors around her, some displaying data about Pandora and Helios, others on her, it seemed. "Are you okay, Angel? Are you ill?"

"Just the opposite," said Jack, his arm around Angel's shoulders. "She's a siren. Angel is a genius, and a treasure. No one can know about her, or they'd try to hurt her. I have to keep her safe. For a long time, her powers weren't in her control. It's- it's why her mother is gone. I- I had to do something to keep her and myself safe."

Angel modded sadly. Tim stood by her and frowned. "But- you don't have any friends? Or see anyone?" She shook her head. 

"That's where you come in," continued Jack. Angel seemed surprised for the first time, looking up at him and blinking rapidly. Jack dragged a hand through her hair and flashed a smile. "Tim's family now. I can trust him with you, although of course I'm sure you could defend yourself if needed against one person. I isolated Tim, although on a more minor scale, and he called me on it. I realized I was hurting you too. I want Tim here to spend time with you, be a friend. He can already get through the security as me. Perfect, eh?"

Tim pulled up a chair by Angel. "It would be an honor, although I doubt I'm the best person. How old are you, Angel?"

"Fifteen. You're twenty three."

"Geez, you really do know everything."

Jack smiled at them both with satisfaction. "You can come down here any time you like, Tim. The more often, the better." He swooped down and kissed Angel's cheek followed by Tim's. "See you later!"

Once the door shut again Tim sighed, his cheeks pink at being kissed but his heart heavy about Angel. "I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"You're about as trapped as I am," responded Angel, her insight startling Tim. He hadn't thought about his contract in months. "This won't last forever."

Her words chilled him, but she had a point. Tim had a feeling she meant Jack couldn't last forever. "You must hate me for loving him. For adapting like this. I could never hurt him. I may still say he's insufferable at times, but it's not only my job but now in my heart to take a bullet for him."

She stood and pulled Tim into a hug. "I'm his daughter, how could I hold love against you? I'm happy you're here, even if only for selfish reasons. He hasn't tried to make right or give me a life for so long. It's a small act, but one you made possible. I need you, and as someone close to Jack you need me too. Someone who gets it." 

Tim wondered when the last time it was that Angel got a hug and held her close. "I can bring you things from the outside, if you like. We can do anything you want. I'll try to visit as often as I can."

"Yes." Angel smiled. "I'd like that." She downloaded a game of chess and projected it beside them. "Want to play?"

"I have a feeling you'll kick my ass, but yes."

Tim was absolutely right.

He saw Angel every day, even bringing Cupcake down when Jack allowed. Tim saved moonstones, pictures from his adventures on Elpis, anything he thought she'd like. He even wrote stories for her, giving them to her on handwritten notebooks, the gratitude visible on her face when she could turn away from a computer screen.

Tim laid beside Jack at night, snuggled close and lazily kissing. He'd become a villain, hadn't he? Jack kissed him and teased Tim's lips until he opened his mouth, full on moaning as Jack claimed him with his tongue. He no longer yearned to leave, or felt as sick or sensitive to what Jack was doing. Maybe he really was becoming Jack in a few ways he didn't expect. 

He opened his eyes and gazed at Jack. It wouldn't last forever, but as Jack said, that didn't mean it wasn't special.

Timothy just wondered who he'd be at the end of it.

"What you thinking about, pumpkin?"

Tim kissed Jack's scar and then his lips as an apology for being distant. "Cat memes, now that we have a cat."

"Goddamnit, Tim!"

He smiled and melted back into kissing Jack. Tim was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Timtam may be sweet and all, but I liked writing ambiguous Tim who's changed/gone along with things not necessarily for the better. Especially since he'd probably have to being with Jack like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I didn't intend for Nakayama to actually sing anything but once it happened I had to include it.


End file.
